Faded Rose
by Death's Prophet
Summary: Ruby stopped caring at a young age after everyone she knew except Qrow died. Enter Jaune who takes a strange liking to the selective mute. Will Jaune be able to get Ruby to speak again?
1. Chapter 1

"No." Qrow said as he stared up at the ceiling with the world's most pissed off expression. Now for those who don't know what is going on Qrow is the adoptive father of Ruby Rose.

For the first three years of life, Ruby had been a beacon of Positive Mental Attitude. At age four her mother, Summer Rose, failed to come back from a mission. This caused her father to go into a deep depression once again (His first wife left him with a baby Yang, Ruby's older sister). Then her sister found out about her real mother, Raven, and took a five year old Ruby in a cart and left for an old house.

Yang never made it to that house as an alpha beowolf had eaten her upper body before biting the ever living shit out of Ruby's right arm. Fortunately a stranger found her and took her to a hospital where they had to remove the limb. Qrow came to collect her weeks later after he came back from a mission and took her to the Xiao-Long residence.

There she saw her father hanging from the ceiling, multiple peices of flesh rotting from days spent hanging there. After that horrible ordeal Qrow took the young arm-less girl to live at his apartment where he left her for months at a time until he realised that leaving her to study and stew in her thoughts was both productive and counter productive at the same time.

In year one of living with Qrow, Ruby had created a prosthetic arm that utilised earth dust to grow with her small frame. In year two she had started raiding his drinks cabinet after she finished her homework. In the third year of living there she was on the level of a third year huntress in training in both her studies and combat skills. By the fourth year Ruby had taken up smoking and this was what our current situation was about.

Qrow looked away from the ceilong back to Ruby who had her black combat boots on the oaken coffee table. She was surrounded by multiple glass bottles and a small cigarette hung from her red robotic hand. wrapped tightly around her upper torso were white bandages and to cover her legs were black short shorts. adorning her head was a simple black beanie that covered her equally black wolf ears and a pair of goggles which featured red lenses.

Next to her was a bundled ball of red that happened to be the cloak Summer gave her before her death and one of her weapons, the only one that wasn't hidden.

The cloak was now a scarf as Ruby had grown out of wearing it as a cloak. It also doubled as a gas mask. the weapon next to Ruby happened to be a two metre long high impact fifty calibre anti-material bolt action silenced sniper rifle named Repose Rose.

Oh how Repose was Ruby's favourite child. The sickening crunch her opponent's bones made never failed to satisfy her. And it's black with red splatters paint job had a beautiful intimidation factor, especially when it was covered in grimm fluids.

Anyway Qrow was pissed off. Why? Ruby was smoking and drinking. Both things Qrow quit to prove a point, not that Ruby cared. Ruby stopped caring about anything but her equipment, music, cigarettes and alcohol after she turned eight.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Qrow growled at the corpse like girl.

Ruby's reply was to stand up grab her headphones, weapon and scarf and jump through the window.

Qrow stared at the impromptu exit and sighed, "Sorry Summer..." he spoke, tears welling in his blood red eyes.

* * *

Ruby finished jumping across the roofs and landed in the street below causing the ground in a metre radius f her to crack. Standing she entered her preferred dust shop and nodded at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper, Jim, ignored her dead, piercing stare and instead opted to continue with his word search.

Ruby, more than used to his behaviour simply trotted into the back of the store where the magazines were shelved. Turning the final corner she noticed a strangely familiar noodle like blond boy reading through the latest issue of The Huntsman Weekly, her favourite weapons magazine. On closer inspection he also appeared to be clutching last week's issue of X-ray And Vav.

Ruby then remembered that the boy in question was Jaune Arc. Now why specifically did that fact matter to her? Jaune was an Arc. The Arc family, to Ruby's knowledge, lived in Argus and were incredibly famous.

Ruby did not like famous people.

Ruby manoeuvred around the boy and instead chose to look at the various weapon parts on display. After a good ten minutes Ruby noticed that a group of nine men had entered the shop, each donning a red machete and a single handgun.

The ninth man though was Roman Torchwick who was famous for his white trench coat, black bowler hat and cane pistol. It was clear to Rub that they were here to steal something. Jaune had also taken notice of their presence.

He tele-ported over to Ruby in a wisp of black smoke and pulled them both behind a shelf.

Now that Jaune was up close Ruby saw that he was dressed in denim jeans and a worn pair of orange converse. Draped on his upper body was a black hoodie with an orange interior and adorning his hands were finger-less brown and white armoured gauntlets

"I'll get the old guy out whilst you do something about the thugs. We'll take Roman after that." Jaune whispered softly looking at her with his baby blue eyes.

Ruby simply nodded and drew Repose from it's place at her waist. Jaune smiled and held up three fingers. when the last finger came down Ruby activated her semblance and seemingly tele-ported into the middle of the group in a cloud of black rose petals. At the same time Ruby cocked Repose and aimed at a tank containing pure fire dust.

Out the corner of her eye Ruby noticed that Jaune had gotten Jim out of the store.

Roman stepped up with his hands up as if trying to calm a raging lion, "Woah there Red! There's no need to go and do something like tha-" he was cut off as Ruby had pulled the trigger causing the whole building to explode.

Out in the front of the now ruined store Jaune stared at the hellfire the girl created, 'I said take them out not blow up the fucking shop!'

The same girl he was thinking about then appeared next to him as she stepped out of a cloud of rose petals.

*cough cough* "SERIOUSLY! I JUST HAD THIS SUIT CLEANED!" Roman yelled as he crawled from the burning wreckage of Dust Till Dawn, suit now covered in ash.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RED FU-" for the second time that night Roman was interrupted as blunt arrow found it's mark on his head rendering him unconscious. Ruby looked at Jaune who had drawn his weapon from his back.

"Well that could have ended better." Jaune smirked at Ruby placing his weapon in it's rightful position.

"Yes it could have."

The two turned around to see the form of Headmaster Ozpin and his fuming assistant, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Fuck." Jaune spoke for both him and Ruby.

* * *

"Do you have any idea the amount of damage you've caused!" Glynda seethed at the small teen in front of her eyes attempting to force guilt and fear into the young brunette.

No response.

Another couple seconds ticked by as Ruby simply cleaned Repose's barrel.

"YOUNG LADY DO EVEN UNDERSTAND THE TROU-"

Ruby looked up at Glynda abruptly, startling the professional huntress from her rant of frustration.

Glynda knew that Summer was Ruby's mother but that didn't prepare her for the fact that something so broken and dead inside could come from a ray of sunshine such as the Summer.

'Those eyes...' Glynda thought saddened by the haunting look they came with.

It was then Ruby returned back to her weapon's cleaning.

The air became very tense for Glynda and thankfully Ozpin appeared from whatever conversation he was having with his future student Jaune.

"Sorry I took so long Mrs Rose I was merely talking with Mr Arc about his acceptance into Beacon. Speaking of which Would you like to attend?" Ozpin questioned as he sat down at the seat opposite Ruby.

The girl in question nodded once without even looking up from Repose.

"Very well, I hope to see you and Mr Arc tomorrow morning for the initiation speech." Ozpin said gesturing for Ruby to leave.

Ruby stood and exited in silence.

When the girl left Glynda finally decided to speak her mind, "That is not Summer's daughter."

"Unfortunately it is. But that little fact is not as big as the fact that Qrow taught her how to use her silver eyes." Ozpin responded taking a sip of the whisky coffee that sat inn his mug.

Glynda sighed and put a hand to her head, "And what about Mr Arc's bloodline? Will that be of use?"

"Unfortunately we cannot know until the future deals the cards."

* * *

When Ruby had left the police station she was surprised that Jaune had waited by a lamppost for her.

"Hey Ruby." he said giving a small wave and a thin smile.

Ruby nodded in acknowledgement before continuing along so she could get home and pack for tomorrow.

"HEY! Ruby wait!" Jaune yelped as he grabbed her arm, "Do you know anywhere I can stay the night?"

Ruby looked at the boy and sighed, " _Do you know what I'm saying._ " she signed casually.

"Sure do! My sister, Joy, is deaf." the boy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

'Well at least I have an excuse to not spend the night at Qrow's...' Ruby thought before she dragged Jaune to a motel down the street.


	2. adopt

pls adopt


End file.
